


How the Kingdoms Fare

by Amber1105



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Furry, I'm not even a furry, Kingdoms, Original work - Freeform, original - Freeform, technically I guess, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1105/pseuds/Amber1105
Summary: In a world full of fantasy and wonder, Iris fights to stop the conflict between her birth kingdom and a kingdom she believes to be innocent. Having to be a babysitter half the time and living on her own the other doesn't help much.





	1. A crash flight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm a new writer and I'm looking for constructive criticism on my work! Thanks!

"There must be a solution to this..."Iris murmured. 

"What are you thinking about? " Jackson asked innocently. 

"Oh! " She jumped at his voice. Maybe she shouldn't space out. She was a babysitter. "Sorry, it's nothing you should concern yourself with. I am your babysitter. I'm supposed to be taking care of you. " 

Jackson shrugged and answered, "I'm 8! I can take care of myself. " 

Stifling a giggle, Iris responded, "Of course you can. " 

Before he could argue, Iris brushed some fur off of the couch. 

"So much hair! Don't know how you guys put up with it! " Iris laughed. 

"Don't you have to worry about feathers getting everywhere? " The boy asked. 

"It's not that big of a deal. Hmm...Oh! How about we go out for a change? We could both use some time outside, especially in the snow. " Iris suggested. 

The young boy jumped up and down, nodding his head and shouting, "Yeah, yeah!"

Iris walked out of the house, keeping Jackson close. Almost everyone in the South Quarter of the Kingdom, Rahu, knew that Iris frequently took care of Jackson. His parents were very high-ranking, and often busy as a result. Luckily, despite their high rank, they lived on the outskirts of the massive kingdom. Iris led Jackson out into the snow. He immediately leapt into a pile of snow. Jackson had always loved the snow. He was polar bear, after all. Iris shared his love for the snow, in fact, it was how they had met, when they both had been playing on the ice. Jackson soon emerged from the pile of snow and Iris couldn't stifle her laughing this time, as clumps of snow stuck to his face, giving him the appearance of having a beard at 8. Jackson was funny and all, but Iris had her own way of having fun. She started running, holding her large, feathered arms beside her. She pushed down hard, her brown speckled wings working to keep her aloft. It truly is an amazing thing, to be able to fly. Pushing through the air, nothing holding her down. Iris breathed in lungfuls of clean, thin, refreshing air. Unfortunately, her moment was soon disrupted as several strands of air blew into her face. 

"Augh! I should've put it up! Maybe I should just chop it off at this point, " She said, spitting out strands of light brown hair. 

She quickly turned and began her descent. She flew out of the air current she had been gliding on, lowered her feet and continually flapped her wings, just enough to keep falling but to avoid breaking something when she fell. She looked down and saw Jackson talking to a figure she couldn't identify from the height. A sudden air current came from behind, pushing her off balance. She hit the ground running fast to prevent falling on her face, and stumbled right into the mysterious figure. Iris recognized the white spotted fur instantly. 

"It seems you just fell for me, " Ember flirted. 

"Hey!" She laughed, pushing away from him. 

The male snow leopard always had been an odd one, making little quips whenever he got the chance. 

"You should be grateful. Without me you'd have face planted into the snow, " He told her, and Jackson chuckled. 

"You know, you two would make a really great couple! " Jackson remarked, pointing his little paws towards her. 

Iris only laughed uncomfortably. "N-no, I think not. " 

Ember only chuckled, having no sense of shame. "Oh look, a bird. How about you go surprise it?" 

Jackson nodded and stalked off. The air between the two changed quickly. 

Ember asked, "So. How is everything going back in Valka? " 

"Stubborn as ever. They don't need the land or the resources from Pavaha. Shouldn't you know more? I don't live in either of those places, but you live in Pavaha! " She told him. 

He just shrugged. Of course. He had the gall to ask, but was too lazy to actually find the information himself. Iris sighed. This was going to be frustrating.


	2. A strange encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While looking for a solution, Iris has a strange encounter.

Iris couldn't sleep. Jackson wasn't loud; He never snored and hardly ever talked in his sleep, and Iris doubted that would be the thing keeping her up anyway. She got up from the old, worn couch and started pacing. At least Jackson was a heavy sleeper. She needed a solution to this. No matter what she said, she wasn't listened to. Her parents considered her a "traitor" to Valka for leaving. They had kicked her out when she first turned 18! She just needed a place to live, and she had found a place in Rahu. Iris leaned against the door to Jackson's room tiredly. The living room was nice looking, at least. It had several paintings of their family members, and a few of Jackson's drawings as well. Iris couldn't figure out what Jackson had tried to make on half of them, but she praised him nonetheless. Iris would always sleep on the worn leather couch, even after his parents had offered her to let her sleep in their bedroom. It felt off sleeping in a big bed that wasn't even hers, and had other residents in it just the night before. Not to mention the fur was annoying. She groaned softly and stared out a window. It would be several sleepless hours before Jackson's parents got home. 

 

Iris took the money, thanked them, and left. Jackson had still been asleep, so no goodbye hugs. Normally, that was a relief, but she felt a bit sad. She headed home, filled hoping she would at least be able to get a bit of sleep, but something felt off. She had been tiredly trudging over to her house, when she got a strange feeling. Urging her somewhere. Yearning. She turned to look into an alley. The darkness stared back at her. She took a step back, but then made up her mind. She had to find out what this was. She stretched her arms and shook her feathers.

The alleyway, at first, was underwhelming. The occasional trash bag and a rank smell told her to go back, but she couldn't. She had to. The further she went, the more she probably should have turned back. But the less she wanted to.

Until yellow eyes stared at her from the darkness.

"Hello, little birdy. " It spoke.

Iris got closer and saw dark scaly skin and large yellow eyes. A gecko?

He smiled. "It's nice to see you here. You have quite lovely feathers, you know. "

Iris smiled, but she couldn't get herself to speak.

"Cat got your tongue? " He tilted his head. "That's okay. I tend to have that effect on people."

He stepped closer, and gently grabbed her arm, staring at her feathers. "Yes, your feathers are quite nice. Hmm..." He run a hand over them gently.

Iris normally would've been pretty creeped out, but she just felt calm. She smiled, until he reached a hand into his pocket and she saw a flash of silver. Scissors. Her heart dropped. She turned, and almost screamed, but then she couldn't move anymore. There was a haze over her mind.

"Yes, yes..." He murmured, grabbing her arm again.

The scissors came closer and closer to her feathers, until...

"GET AWAY FROM HER! " A familiar voice screamed.

Ember was there, and he rushed forward, reached out, and a swirl of snow and ice shot out of his hand, hitting the gecko. He was knocked to the ground. Ember rushed to her, locking his blue eyes with hers.

"What did he do? " He yanked her arm to see her wings. "They're fine..." He looked back at her. "Are you hurt? Anything? "

She shook her head and he sighed. She turned back to where the gecko should have been, only to find nothing. The alley ended with a wall, and he wasn't there. He couldn't have snuck past them...

"I'm fine, " She assured him. 

"Who was he? Where did he go? " Ember asked seriously, but Iris had no answer.


End file.
